


Appalachian Wanderer

by imaginationtherapy



Series: Appalachian Wanderer [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Nature, Poetry, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: Who am I? I am one who wanders, and the journey is my goal.





	Appalachian Wanderer

There is an unnameable something for which my soul hungers. I know not if this hunger is shared by my fellow travelers or if it is something only I hunger for. I have wandered often, hoping to find it, but I never can. I believe it is not something that can be found--it is something that can only be sought. For in the midst of seeking, I am enveloped by it. If I pause, thinking it has been found, it vanishes, leaving just a taste, a whisper. I must continue seeking. I must not sorrow for lack of finding. I am not loveless. I am not lonely. The journey is my solace, my friend.


End file.
